


Тяжело быть средней сестрой

by KisVani



Category: Charmed, Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фиби снова пытается быть буфером между Пейдж и Пайпер. Таймлайн начала четвертого сезона Charmed, кроссовер с Lost Girl (преканон).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжело быть средней сестрой

Фиби никогда не задумывалась, что значит быть средней сестрой. Она же всегда была младшенькой, Фиби-лентяйкой, эмоциональной Фиби, эгоисткой Фиби, Фиби, которая могла просто так развернуться и уехать в Нью-Йорк. С тех пор, как они обрели силы, пришлось немного пересмотреть свой характер... но все равно она была младшей и могла позволить себе то, что Пайпер и Прю просто не приходило в голову.  
Теперь же, с появлением Пейдж, все изменилось и, хуже того, приходилось быть буфером. Той, кто удерживает старшую и младшую сестру от драки. А это было ужасно сложно.  
— Где Пейдж? — спросила Пайпер, поднимаясь на чердак. — Она же сегодня должна тренироваться в написании заклинаний.  
Фиби сделала несколько глубоких вдохов перед тем, как повернуться к сестре. Терпение, спокойствие и... еще раз терпение.  
— Пейдж, — начала Фиби осторожно, — не смогла сегодня. У нее работа, там случай по ее части, потому я отпустила ее.  
Пайпер молча смотрела на Фиби и было совершенно непонятно, о чем она думает. Лучше б кричала, так, хотя бы, знаешь, как именно реагировать.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросила Фиби.  
— У меня нет слов, — ответила Пайпер, она пошла по лестнице вниз и Фиби кинулась следом.  
— Это не ее вина... Пайпер, мы же не можем требовать, чтоб она бросила работу. Пайпер, послушай, Пейдж помогает людям в социальной службе, не хочешь же ты сказать, что...  
Старшая сестра остановилась на последней ступеньке и оглянулась на Фиби.  
— Она поможет больше, если будет учиться. Какая польза сиротам оттого, что они будут жить в приемной семье, когда Хозяин завладеет миром?  
— По-моему, ты немного сгущаешь краски, — ответила Фиби.  
Пайпер фыркнула и снова отвернулась. Она сама признавалась, что не знает, каково это: быть старшей сестрой. Прю всегда была уверенной в себе, ответственной и немного суровой, но Пайпер не всегда удавалось совместить все это в себе так, чтоб не превратиться в диктатора. А ответ на замечания был один: «Мы на войне, нам некогда развлекаться и играть в демократию». Фиби это здорово раздражало.  
Пайпер устремилась по коридору и ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.  
— Куда ты бежишь? — спросила Фиби.  
— На кухню, сделаю что-то полезное, пока наша младшая сестра развлекается.  
Они дошли до лестницы на первый этаж и начали спускаться вниз, мимо портретов предыдущих поколений семье Холливелл.  
— Она не развлекается, она...  
Но закончить фразу Фиби не успела, потому что в этот момент внизу появилось сияние перемещения, напоминающее обычное для ангелов, но, все-таки, немного другое. Уникальная особенность Пейдж.  
— Что за черт! — воскликнула Пайпер и Фиби была с ней вполне согласна.  
Пейдж переместилась не сама. С ней была светловолосая, девочка-подросток в поношенных джинсах, кроссовка и грязной футболке. Неизвестная девчонка намертво вцепилась в Пейдж и казалась одновременно испуганной, восхищенной и готовой грохнуться в обморок.  
— Всем привет! — сказала Пейдж. — Это Маккензи, а это мои сестры, Пайпер и Фиби.  
Те самые сестры как раз спустились по лестнице. Фиби не была уверена, как именно выглядит ее лицо, но у Пайпер оно было таким, будто она прямо сейчас кого-то разорвет голыми руками, не пользуясь магией.  
— Надеюсь, — начала Фиби, — Маккензи — магическое создание?  
— Или демон, — добавила Пайпер.  
Девочка отцепилась от Пейдж и сказала с очень явным русским акцентом:  
— Я человек.  
— Я могу все объяснить! — воскликнула Пейдж.  
— Уж постарайся, — со спокойствием вечной мерзлоты, произнесла Пайпер.  
Именно в этот момент потолок над ними затрещал, и старинная люстра начала падать. К счастью, с ними была ведьма, замораживающая время.   
— Ой, — сказала Пейдж, — у тебя отличная сила, Пайпер.  
— Давайте уберем Маккензи! — прежде чем старшая сестра успела ответить что-то язвительное, заявила Фиби.  
Их внезапная гостья замерла, как и все остальное, и ее следовало убрать, а не то люстра рухнет прямо на нее.  
— И не только ее, — проворчала Пайпер, — я не хочу снова убирать весь этот бардак. Тот, кто владеет телекинезом, пусть и оттащит все вещи, а, лучше, спустит люстру на пол!  
Пейдж вздохнула, но спорить не стала.

— Так в чем дело? — спросила Фиби, когда потенциальная опасность была сведена к минимуму.  
Замораживание действовало до сих пор. Время, которое сила Пайпер оставалась активной, во многом зависело от ее эмоций. А сейчас она явно была невероятно зла.  
— Наша сводная сестра, — холодно сказала Пайпер, не дав Пейдж и рта раскрыть, — открылась совершенно чужому человеку просто потому что ей так захотелось!  
— Вовсе нет! — возмутилась Пейдж.  
— Неужели? Ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь в правилах, по которым мы живем! Ты даже не пытаешься думать, ты просто делаешь! Когда уже в твоей голове появится хоть что-то, похожее на мысли?  
— Хватит орать на меня! Вместо того чтоб дать объяс...  
— Нечего тут объяснять!  
— Да, потому что ты судишь по себе!  
— Что ты сказала?  
Фиби сейчас ненавидела их обеих, немного — саму себя. А еще маму... ведь все могло быть нормально, будь у нее только Прю и Пайпер. Предсказание сбылось бы через несколько поколений и вот такой дурацкой сцены просто бы не произошло.  
— Заткнитесь, обе! — рявкнула Фиби. — Пайпер, дай Пейдж сказать.  
— Ладно, — буркнула старшая сестра. — Раз вы теперь дружите против меня.  
Фиби пришлось приложить все возможные усилия, чтоб не дать Пайпер подзатыльник. Иногда она вела себя просто ужасно.  
— Отчим Маккензи бил ее, — быстро затараторила Пейдж, словно боялась, что ее снова перебьют, — она сбежала из дому. Мы сейчас ищем способ сделать так, чтоб она не жила на улице, но отчим собирается добиться того, чтоб она вернулась к нему, а мать отказывается давать показания в суде. Мы думаем, как сделать так, чтоб нам повезло в делах, и я решила, что можно прочитать маленькое заклинание для удачи... а теперь неудачи преследуют меня и Маккензи. Вот.  
Высказавшись, она собиралась сесть на стул, но у того подломились ножки и Пейдж едва не грохнулась на пол.  
— Ты использовала силу для собственной выгоды, — сделала вывод Пайпер. — Опять.  
— Но это не моя выгода! Это выгода Маккензи!  
— Мы не решаем повседневные проблемы, — сказала Фиби, — если не оказываемся направлены к ним специально, но и там не делаем все с помощью магии. Человеческое — решаем человеческим.  
Пейдж нахмурилась, но кивнула.  
— Нельзя наказывать виновных, — продолжила Пайпер. — И награждать праведных. Это не наша дело, и если ты не вобьешь эти простые правила...  
— Почему нельзя?! — вспылила Пейдж. — Почему не наше дело? Ты хоть представляешь, через что эта девочка прошла?  
— А ты понимаешь, что магия — это не игрушки?  
Фиби задумалась, что ей нужно ведро с водой, которое можно выплеснуть на эту парочку.  
— Магия — это круто! — раздался голос со стороны дивана, на который они положили Маккензи. — А вот ругаться — не очень.  
— Зачем ты ее сюда перенесла? — устало спросила Фиби.  
Маккензи вскочила с дивана, споткнулась и упала бы на чайный столик, если бы Пайпер ее снова не заморозила.  
— Машина заглохла, телефон упал в канализационный люк, а потом мы попали в уличную перестрелку, и на нас почти упал балкон. Я решила рискнуть...  
Пейдж смутилась, а Фиби с Пайпер снова уложили Маккензи на диван.  
— Нужно обратить заклинание, — сказала Фиби, — давай бумагу.  
Пайпер взмахнула руками и ушла на кухню. Пейдж принялась рыться в сумочке. Сначала у нее разошлась змейка, потом все вещи рассыпались, а искомая бумага оказалась залита чернилами.  
— Хорошо, — заметила Фиби, — стой тут, не двигайся, я все принесу.

— Это поможет? — спросила Маккензи, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
Она снова ожила, но с дивана посчитала за лучшее не слезать. У того тоже подломились ножки, но в остальном, он оставался устойчивым.  
— Должно, — коротко ответила Фиби, вырывая изблокнота листок с обращенным заклинанием.  
— Но это не поможет с Богданом, — сказала Пейдж тихо.  
— Бог с ним! — отмахнулась Маккензи. — Как-нибудь разрулим. Главное, что я познакомилась с вами!  
— Пойми, что никому нельзя...  
— Все должны узнать! Послушайте, это же прям как в кино!  
Она продолжала рассказывать, как все круто даже, когда Пейдж читала возвратное заклинание. Их с Маккензи окружил поток синеватого дыма, а потом он развеялся.  
— Сработало? — спросила Фиби.  
— Сейчас проверим.  
Она достала из кармана игральный кубик и бросила его на столик, выпала шестерка.  
— Это ничего не доказывает, — покачала головой Фиби.  
Пейдж пожала плечами и прошлась по комнате, ни обо что не споткнувшись, а потом несколько раз переместилась.  
— Сработало, — сказала она.  
Маккензи выглядела впечатленной, она захлопала в ладоши и соскочила с дивана.  
— Это было потрясающе! — сказала девчонка, почти подпрыгивая. — Можно я останусь с вами? Вы научите меня вашим трюкам? А вдруг у меня тоже есть магические силы? А если нет, то я просто могу быть полезной. Честное слово!  
Пейдж кусала губы и Фиби ее понимала. Маккензи была совсем ребенком, а, оказавшись рядом с ними, очутилась бы в еще большей опасности, чем на улице или с отчимом. Но непохоже, чтоб она просто так решила забыть и уйти.  
Пайпер, до того не появляющаяся из кухни, вернулась.  
— Выпей-ка это, — она протянула Маккензи стакан и та, не задумываясь, выпила почти всю зеленовато-синюю жидкость.  
— Что это за дрянь? — спросила Маккензи. — Зелье, что ли?  
— Да, — ответила Пайпер, — немного снотворного и зелье забвения.  
— Что?! Как вы мог... — конец фразы потонул в зевке. — Так же нельзя...  
Она буквально упала на руки Пейдж.  
— Я отнесу ее назад в центр, — сказала та, только мельком глянув на суровую Пайпер, — пусть ей займется кто-то другой.  
— Вперед, — буркнула Пайпер.  
Фиби была рада, что она воздержалась от других замечаний, которые сто процентов вертелись у нее на языке. Все-таки, иногда Пайпер прислушивалась к советам Фиби не слишком наседать на Пейдж. Иногда.   
Их младшая сестра не была так уж плоха, просто всегда стремилась научиться все побыстрее. Отсюда и появлялись все эти казусы... но это понимала Фиби, а Пайпер не могла или не хотела.  
— Попробуй быть терпеливой, — попросила Фиби, когда Пейдж и Маккензи растворились в сиянии перемещения.  
— У нас слишком много проблем, — холодно ответила Пайпер, — чтоб носиться с Пейдж. Давай и Хозяина попросим быть терпеливым.  
Фиби покачала головой. Пейдж вернулась назад, когда она уже собиралась напомнить Пайпер то, как та в первый год отчаянно не хотела быть ведьмой.  
— Сделала, как и говорила, — сказала Пейдж. — Будем надеяться, что с девочкой все будет хорошо.  
— Скорее, — поправила Фиби, — будем надеяться, что Маккензи не вспомнит ничего магического.  
Пайпер тяжело вздохнула, Пейдж виновато опустила глаза.  
— Мне не стоило читать то заклинание, — сказала она.  
— Да, — согласилась Пайпер, — не стоило.  
Фиби потерла переносицу и подумала, что это немножко похоже на расплату за то, сколько раз она ссорилась с Прю, а Пайпер приходилось их разнимать и передавать послания от старшей сестры — младшей и наоборот. Тяжело быть средней. Главное, чтоб бедняга Маккензи ничего не вспомнила.

***

 

Надеждам Фиби не суждено было сбыться. Спустя много лет Маккензи постучала в дверь особняка. Русский акцент из ее речи испарился, волосы она перекрасила в черный, а одежда была совершенно новой.  
— Привет, ведьмочки, — сказала Маккензи, без спросу переступая порог, — я с год, как случайно вернула всю потерянную память. То есть, совсем всю. Сложная история... но пришла не из-за этого. Скажите, что бы вы делали, если бы вам угрожала злобная, огромная и огнедышащая лошадь из глубин Ада, а у вас были только суккуб с промытыми извилинами, страдающий оборотень, инфантильная валькирия, трусливый месмер, смертный доктор медицины, неблагонадежный тип и Кровавый Король, причем половина из них хочет убить вторую половину, а четверо ищут, где бы потрахаться?  
Пайпер, Пейдж и Фиби сначала не знали, что ответить, а вот потом... впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
